Kagepro: Inner Thoughts
by KanoCoolDeceiverShuuya
Summary: The character's Inner thoughts. Each wanting to reach the other person. Will it reach them ?
1. Chapter 1: Shintaro's Inner thoughts

**Sorry ;3;**. _This is just another attempt to create a feelsy story but i failed. Still, i want to share it. The things enclosed with " [,] " are the character's inner thoughts_.**Some**** of it were taken from a song. **

**On this particular story**, It's from: _I can wait forever by Simple Plan. I edited some part of it but i don't own the lyrics ofc._

Hope you like it~! **Thanks!**

**_-o_-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-__**

**_Shintaro's inner thoughts._**

_[You look so beautiful today]_

"You look ridiculous"

_[no, that's not what I wanted to say….]_

"Ehhh…Shintaro-kun hidoi!"

_[When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away]_

"S-shut up…Let's go, Haruka-senpai and Takane-senpai is waiting for us in the festival!"

_[So I try to find the words that I could say]_

"Ehehehe! Shintaro-kun looks great in a yukata!"

_[You too, Ah, Why can't I say it…]_

__-o_-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-___

**"Now you're gone…Why did you left me?!"**

_[And I can't lie but every time I remember my heart turns gray]_

"Why do I miss you…Ayano…!"

_[And I wanna come back to see your face again_ '_Cause I just can't take it]_

**"Please come back…"**

_[Another day without you with me_  
><em>Is like a blade that cuts right through me<em>  
><em>But I can wait, I can wait forever]<em>

**"Will we meet again someday?"**

_[When you call my heart stops beating]_

**"I miss your voice…"**

_[When you're gone it won't stop bleeding]_

**"I want to hear it again…"**

_[But I can wait, I can wait forever]_

"I'll do**_ anything to meet you again_**…"

_[I remember When I looked into your eyes, man I wish that you could stay]_

"Could I look into your eyes again?"

_[I know it feels like forever_  
><em>I guess that's just the price I've gotta pay]<em>

"**Sorry for** those days…the days **I've always ignored you**…"

_[Until **that day** there's nothing else that I can do_  
><em>And I just can't take it]<em>

**"Please…Come back…Ayano….I love you…"**

_If i could come back home to feel your touch again, it'll makes it all better]_

**"I'll do anything just to hold your hand again…"**

_[I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away]_

**"I'll always wait…"**

_[I can wait forever]_

"It's a **promise**…."

...

_-o_-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-__

__I'm sorry if i failed. __** I'm only human ;3;.**

**Anyways. **

_**Please wait for the next issue.**_

_A different character next. ^^_


	2. Chapter 2: Seto's Inner thoughts

**Sorry ;3;**. _This is just another attempt to create a feelsy story but i failed. Still, i want to share it. The things enclosed with " [,] " are the character's inner thoughts_.**Some** **of it were taken from a song.**

**On this particular story**, It's from: angels brought me here by Guy sebastian_. I edited some part of it but i don't own the lyrics ofc._

Hope you like it~! **Thanks!**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Seto's inner thoughts.**_

_[ It's been a long and winding journey, but i'm finally here tonight]_

**_"Mary…Do you remember the first time we met?"_**

_[Picking up the pieces, and walking back into the light]_

**"Yeah...I'm sure you do…How could i forget too...?"**

_[Into the sunset of your glory, where my heart and future lies]_

**"I never regretted meeting you…"**

_[There's nothing like that feeling, when i look into your eyes...]_

**"…because it was the greatest thing that happened to me…"**

_[My dreams came true, when i found you]_

**"All of my dreams…"**

_[I found you, my miracle... ]_

**"Just changed into staying with you forever"'**

_[If you could see, what i see, that you're the answer to my prayers]_

**"Do you see how much beautiful you are?"**

_[And if you could feel, the tenderness i feel]_

**"Do you know how I truly feel towards you?"**

_[You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here...]_

**"If only you know…"**

**[Standing**_ here before you, feels like i've been born again]_

**"I want you to know how lucky I was to have met you…"**

_[Every breath is your love, every heartbeat speaks your name... ]_

**"…Do you feel the same?"**

_[My dreams came true, right here in front of you_  
><em>My miracle... ]<em>

**"Mary…"**

_[If you could see, what i see, you're the answer to my prayers_  
><em>And if you could feel, the tenderness i feel<em>  
><em>You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here...]<em>

**"Is it fate perhaps?"**

_[Brought me here to be with you,]_

**"I'll be forever grateful to fate if so…"**

**_"I love you, Mary"._**

_-o_-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-__

_I'm sorry if i failed AGAIN. _**  
><strong>

**Anyways.**

_**Please wait for the next issue.**_

_A different character next. ^^_


	3. Chapter 3: Kano's Inner thoughts

**Sorry ;3;**. _This is just another attempt to create a feelsy story but i failed. Still, i want to share it. The things enclosed with " [,] " are the character's inner thoughts_.**Some** **of it were taken from a song.**

**On this particular story**, It's from: _Secrets by One Republic. I edited some part of it but i don't own the lyrics ofc._

Hope you like it~! **Thanks!**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Kano's inner thoughts.**_

_[I need another story_  
><em>Something to get off my chest]<em>

**"hey kido, want to hear another story?"**

_[My life gets kinda boring_  
><em>Need something that I can confess]<em>

**"Did you know, kido…I like you!"**

_['Til all my sleeves are stained red]_

**"Til I die, Hahaha…"**

_[From all the lies that I've said_  
><em>Come by it honestly I swear]<em>

**"I'm not lying this time. Apalled? I really am not lying…"**

_[Thought you saw me wink, no_  
><em>I've been on the brink, so]<em>

**"Tell me…What do you want me to say so you'll believe me?"**

_[Tell me what you want to hear_  
><em>Something that will light those ears]<em>

**"Will you believe me if I say it again?"**

_[Sick of all the insincere_  
><em>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away]<em>

**"I like you kido…ever since I met you."**

_[This time don't need another perfect lie]_

**"I think what I need is a perfect truth"**

_[Don't care if critics ever jump in line]_

**"I won't care what they will say…"**

_[I'm gonna give all my secrets away]_

**"because I love you, Kido."**

_[My God, amazing how we got this far]_

**"We got an amazing relationship, But is this all?"**

_[It's like we're chasing all those stars_  
><em>Who's driving shiny big black cars]<em>

**" I want more….Is that ok? Probably not"**

_[But I, too don't really like my flow, no, so]_

**"I could only lie up until now"**

_[Tell me what you want to hear_  
><em>Something that will light those ears<em>  
><em>Sick of all the insincere<em>  
><em>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away]<em>

**"This time, I'll say it loud and clear"**

_[This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
><em>Don't care if critics ever jump in line<em>  
><em>I'm gonna give all my secrets away]<em>

**"I like you, kido"**

_[Oh, got no reason, got no shame_  
><em>Got no family I can blame]<em>

**"More, like, I love you. But I don't know if you will still accept me"**

_[Just don't let me disappear_  
><em>I'ma tell you everything]<em>

**"I love you, Kido"**

_-o_-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-o__-__

_I'm sorry if i failed AGAIN and AGAIN.. _**I'm only human ;3;.**

**Anyways.**

_**Please wait for the next issue.**_

_A different character next. ^^_


	4. Special Chappy: Kano x Kido-

**I tried to make a story out of a song**~_Sorry for the long update~_! :'( **Tooo busy.**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Title of the song:_ **Lips of an angel**

_Note that the ones enclosed on "." Is kano's thoughts._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

*Phone rings*. Kano woke up because of the sound and the vibration coming from his phone.

...

_He checks it., and sees that his phone registered Kido's phone number._

**[Honey why you calling me so late?]**

"Hey...". A familiar voice could be heard from the other line.

"Oh., Kido., why ?". Kano got up from bed and immediately sat up.

"Could i talk to you for a minute... I can't sleep.". Kido's voice is trembling on the other side.

**[It's kinda hard to talk right now.]**

"Ah., Sure?" Kano grabbed a pillow as he rests his back on the wall beside his bed.

**[Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?]**

"You see...I heard something next door...". Kido's hiding something., Kano could notice it because of her voice.

"Oh., Is it one of your bad dreams again?". Kano laughed slightly., trying to cheer her up.

**[I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud]**

" Yeah...And why do you speak so...quietly? Are you busy? ".Kido asks him.

"Uhm...". Kano hesitated to answer.

**[Well, my girl's in the next room]**

"...You see., She's on the next room and...". Kano laughs a bit., But the mood is still not good for them.

"Ahh..I see...Of course...". Form her voice., Kido could be sad.

"Uhm...kido...". Kano's voice changed., He sounded sad.

"Why?". Kido replied

**[Sometimes I wish she was you]**

"...nothing...Hahaha., So how're you? You okay with him?". Kano changed the topic.

"...Pretty fine...". Kido's answer is contrast to her voice.

"I see...Good for you...". Kano smiles.

**[I guess we never really moved on]**

"Kano...". Kido says his name.

"Hm?". Kano tries to use his happy voice4.

**[It's really good to hear your voice saying my name]**

"How are you and her? I hope you're both okay!". Kido asks hesitantly.

**[It sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak]**

"She's pretty fine., Pretty lively! Hahaha...". Kano replies in a happy tone., But something's wrong.

"I see...lively...huh...". Kido laughs a bit., But that laugh is undeniably short.

"Yeah...". Kano replies.

"I got to go now! Thank you!". Kido says in a hastily voice.

"Ah! Okay...But...you going so soon?". Kano asks., he tries to keep the conversation longer.

**[And I never wanna say goodbye]**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel]**

"I guess not...". Kido makes a weak giggle.

"Hahahaha...that is so you...". Kano laughed slightly.

**[It's funny that you're calling me tonight]**

" Ah...i called because...ahhh...". Kido hesitates to continue.

"Eh? why?". Kano asks.

"I had a dream of you! You were surrounded by cats! Eh-ehhh...that sounded pretty weird...". Kido says. Kano could imagine her face saying that.

_He laughed._

"Eh!". Kido continues.

"Hahaha...nothing...". Kano continues to laugh., but he tries to keep it down as possible.

**[And, yes, I've dreamt of you too]**

"So., Uhm., ". Kano thinks of something to say.

**[And does he know you're talking to me**

**Will it start a fight]**

"...hm?". Kido asks

_Kano doesn't reply for a while., Makes kido worried._

"Eh? Is she there? I'll hang up now...". Kido replies.

[No I don't think she has a clue]

"Ahhh...I just thought of something...Nevermind! She's fast asleep like a baby lamb., I think so! Hahaha...". Kano makes a forced laugh.

"Oh...okay...". Kido replies.

**[Well my girl's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish she was you]**

"Yeah...". Kano said in a low voice.

**[I guess we never really moved on**

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**

**It sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak]**

"So...What about the things you heard earlier?". Kano tries to continue the conversation.

"Ahhh...i forgot about it...". Kido replies

**[And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel]**

"Are you sure it's not a ghost?!". Kano says with a smile., trying to tease her from the other side of the phone.

"Kano...ahhhh don't try to scare me! Idiot!".Kido says his name again., from her voice., she's close to squealing.

"booo". Kano continues to tease her.

"S-Stop now! Kano! Or i'll hung up !". Kido replies with a scared voice., make sher look cute.

**[It's really good to hear your voice saying my name]**

"Just kidding~! Hahaha!". Kano says with a slight laugh.

**[It sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak]**

"You never change..Baka...". Kido says to him.

"Yeah...hahaha". Kano replies

"Well...i got to go now...i got to sleep". Kido says., but her voice., she sounded so hesitantly to end the conversation.

"Okay...Don't let bed bugs bite!". Kano replies with a cheerful tone.

**[And I never wanna say goodbye]**

"Take care of her., Ok? Or i'll kill you!". Kido says in a manly tone., But something's wrong. Her voice started to tremble.

**[But girl you make it hard to be faithful]**

"Yeah...Of course...". Kano's voice sounded so sad.

"Well then...t-take care...". Kido sounded so weird suddenly., her voice was ...She was about to cry.

"K-kido?!". Kano sounded so worried.

"Ah...I got to go! Goodnight!". Kido hangs up on him.

**[With the lips of an angel]**

_Meanwhile., Kano holds his phone., he tightens his fist and says.,_ "Kido...are you crying...?".

_On the other side., Kido sits on her bed., Hugs her pillow and her tears continue to fall..._

"Kano...You idiot...".

**[Honey why you calling me so late?]**

_-.-.-._-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__-.-.-.__

_Sorry for this nonsense. My friend just broke up with someone so i think...This is for her. I could see her going through the state.** OH! thank you! Annnd i hope you like it. This is just from my imagination. I don't own the characters. **_


End file.
